


Worlds Apart

by erpprincess



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Spoilers, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erpprincess/pseuds/erpprincess
Summary: Naosu has spent most of her life fighting the Burning Legion with no hope of returning to her home, until now.





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS
> 
> This is a character response to the cinematic that follows the defeat of Kil'jaeden. If you have not killed him in Tomb of Sargeras and do not want to know what happens, DO NOT READ.

I had been fighting the Burning Legion since its inception on my home world millennia ago.

Azeroth had had her share of pain and death at its hands, but for the first time in the Legion’s long, bloody history, it had been repelled. Azeroth was safe for a time, but the setback only made its master more determined.

We had been fighting the Legion anew for months. Over the last few decades it had acquired more troops, more weaponry, and more technology than ever before. Alliance and Horde alike rose up again to battle side by side for their future.

My fellow champions and I followed Khadgar and Illidan deep into the Tomb of Sargeras. As expected, we were met with fierce resistance, but we persisted.

I will never forget the time when Kil’jaeden was a source of guidance and wisdom. Along with Archimonde and Velen, they led the eredar to enjoy countless years of prosperity and peace.

Now, I stared into the face of the Deceiver, defeated and hateful, as he lay dying at our feet. I listened as he spoke to Velen words of adoration laced with spite. As if he still considered him a brother, an equal. As if we would believe he had any spark of regret for all the atrocities he had committed.

Khadgar drew our attention away. Before us loomed a shattered planet, suffused with the sickening green glow of fel energy, its atmosphere burned away and its crust splintered and cracked, and we were approaching quickly. I had never before seen such a war-torn and desolate place, but I knew it in my heart. This was Argus. My home.

“At least we will have died fighting,” the Archmage said, steeling himself as he faced whatever the demon infested world yet had to throw at us.

“Our war isn’t over yet, not while we hold the key to all worlds. Khadgar, take us home!” I heard Illidan’s voice, but only peripherally. Seeing my home this close after so many thousands of years had opened a floodgate of memories.  I was back in Kynor, sneaking into the botanical gardens as a child. I was assisting Maruun with his research as his apprentice.  I was laughing and sharing a bottle of spirits with friends as we made up stories about the constellations. I was happy.

Only after Khadger’s spell had completed and I felt the jolt that often accompanies long-distance portals did I realize we were back on Azeroth. There was only one, well, one additional problem.

Argus came with us.


End file.
